


its a sinner's life.

by Chocolate_growls



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Hardcore, Loss of Virginity, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Romance, Rope Bondage, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_growls/pseuds/Chocolate_growls
Summary: Another DnD story,My name is Sais ((say-iss)) My story started later then most, I was an adventurous soul, I always loved reading and exploring, I guess It was when i started snooping into my fathers private records and library that he thought i was old enough to become someone else's problem, I was about 17 when i was married to Lucious arbitius, Now don't get me wrong he is the sweetest boy I've ever met! He loves me more then his own parents and thinks of me as his little sister, but my husband has a hidden secret, He is gay, a very well hidden gay but its been about four or so years and i'm not pregnant yet, So you know the higher ups are starting to question our ability to make an heir, that's ok though poor lucy's life is soon torn apart by my finding another husband.





	its a sinner's life.

((its 1 am what am i doing?))

I felt it, Pure rage running through my veins, I see through my peripherals that i have hair as bright as the sun with flecks of green entangled with in the rays. I also feel the weight of the gun as it points to a head all to familiar, My stupid, idiot father. His white hair soon splattered with red, The two with him immediately cow down to this powerful figure. A kitchen, My kitchen with rope and fear and heat, screaming in anger, a calm voice and the pain around my wrists ease, i have a moments reprieve of pure blackness

the next thing i see is a young woman, and what seems to be a bird, and a mouse...the words, my home that's my address but the voice isn't my own its low and gruff, suddenly i see a beautiful woman, her face almost blinding as this voice continues "mother" it suddenly switches again, blood so much blood. I look down as i see my hands a dark blade seemingly made out of the void slicing through my fathers ne- 

"oh god" i whisper as i jolt awake. 

I cant stop myself from throwing up so, I run to the bathroom as fast as i can and Lucy is quickly by my side rubbing my back 

"whats wrong? are you feeling sick?" his voice is laced with fear and a bone deep tiredness.

i shoo him away and shake my head "dream" is all i can manage.

He doesn't go, like a true friend he holds my hair back as i completely lose my dinner, when i'm done i don't give him a chance to speak i instantly go to our little sink and start washing my hands, Being rich means having plumbing which i'm suddenly so grateful for as i scrub my hands. I wash again and again and again the blood wont wash off. I'm panicking i know i am and while i'm washing Lucy has time to fully wake and i can feel his eyes accessing whats going on, my hands are burning as i'm trying to wash the image of the blood away, I can't really catch a full breath as there just isn't the room in my chest anymore. What the fuck is wrong with me? Stop breath wash. I feel my head going fuzzy and all i want to do is wash the damn blood away! 

"Sais" My hands are ripped away from the sink and i can hear the water being shut off. 

i hear Lucy, hes asking me to point things out. he is tugging my wrist to the bed and tells me to find things in the room that i like and that i hate. 

"I-I hate the purple vase, the bed covers are so comfortable and their my favorite color. Stupid purple" i mutter

This goes on for a while as Lucy just nods at my answers, I can feel myself coming back to my body. I look down at my hands and the bloods gone...for now. 

i smile weakly as Lucy sits wide awake and staring worriedly at me.

"i-i had a nightmare." i mumble my lips still didn't feel right..but they made words so that's a start.

"that...was a bad nightmare" Lucy agree's

i explain to Lucy just what i saw and he knowingly nods not needing to be filled in to much since I've already told him about my ability's, My dreams see the future...or well they show me something its always a little different, Or the fact that i see aura's and can use certain spells and ability's which is far from unusual. 

"i need to make sure my father is ok" i say getting up on wobbly legs "or at least make sure that the slaves are ok and stay that way" 

Lucy objects obviously but im already walking towards my clothing 

"not yet" he mutters 

"but the maids and butlers and gardeners" i almost fall over completely. 

"not tonight, I wont stop you but leave in the morning please?" lucy almost begs 

I make a face at him but he isnt giving in. "FINE" i whine worried

"they wont be working till early morning anyway" he smiles relieved "you can take a circle there from the guild. Ill talk to Rolin tomorrow"

We both yawn in unison and agree to wait. 

 

~~~~_____~~~~ the next morning ~~~~_____~~~~

 

Just like Lucy said it didn't take me long to get to my fathers home via teleport, to my home. I step into the house and see all the maids and gardeners in place and a sigh of relief escaped me, I nod and greet them, Letting them know i was staying till my father returned, i kept the fact that it was more likely he would return dead then alive to myself. Dropping my bag of clothing and essentials in my old room i return to the kitchen where i grab a snack and sit down with a nice book to read, it doesn't take long for me to get sore but i stay this is where the action would happen, I needed to know what happened.


End file.
